Sonata Dusk/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks The Dazzlings vocalizing in the corner booth EG2.png Aria Blaze removes her hood EG2.png|Aria revealing her hair. Aria Blaze "I need a meal" EG2.png|How'd she keep that whole ponytail under her hoodie? (The commentary suggests those hoodies are magical bags of holding.) Aria "wish we'd never been banished" EG2.png|Even when she doesn't say anything she's still cute! Sonata Dusk "I think this place is the worst" EG2.png|"For realsies? Because I think this place is the worst." (Best opening line ever!) Aria "you're the worst, Sonata" EG2.png Aria and Sonata not getting along EG2.png Adagio Dazzle runs out of the cafe EG2.png Adagio "do you know what that is?" EG2.png Aria and Sonata don't have a clue EG2.png|I give up. So what is it? Adagio "everyone in this pathetic world" EG2.png The Dazzlings begin to scheme EG2.png|Strike a pose! Rainbow Rocks opening sequence Dazzlings' gems EG2.png Rainbow Rocks Dazzlings credits EG2.png The Dazzlings stand in the shadows EG2.png|Hello. The Dazzlings arrive at Canterlot High EG2.png|Sonata just can't keep from smiling. Sunset introduces the Dazzlings to CHS EG2.png The Dazzlings at the start of the tour EG2.png The Dazzlings sense something "magical" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "that's the science lab" EG2.png Sunset shows the Dazzlings around EG2.png The Dazzlings see Sunset run off EG2.png|She's seriously still smiling, guys! Sunset talks about the musical showcase EG2.png The Dazzlings give each other sly looks EG2.png Sonata Dusk "we sing, like, all the time" EG2.png|Hello? Sonata Dusk being indiscreet EG2.png Sonata oblivious "what did I say?" EG2.png|'Aria' mad? Adagio Dazzle "great way to meet other students" EG2.png Sonata Dusk "I meant to say" EG2.png Sonata giddy and Aria annoyed EG2.png Sonata and Aria arguing EG2.png|YOU ARE! Adagio Dazzle "you'll have to excuse them" EG2.png Adagio calls Sonata and Aria idiots EG2.png The Dazzlings try to appear innocent EG2.png Sunset notices the Dazzlings' jewelry EG2.png Aria and Sonata's pendants EG2.png Adagio "hate for anything to happen" EG2.png Sonata Dusk left behind EG2.png|I wanna tell you the story of my whole entire li-- Sonata Dusk pulled by the arm EG2.png|Whoa! Adagio Dazzle "this is it, girls" EG2.png Sonata Dusk excited about lunch EG2.png|Oh, I can barely wait! Sonata innocent and Aria in contempt EG2.png|What a cute-looking face, Sonata! Adagio looks through the cafeteria doors EG2.png|The big eyes really increase the adorable factor. Aria Blaze "do what we always do" EG2.png Sonata Dusk "it's Taco Tuesday!" EG2.png|"It's Taco Tuesday!!" Adagio "just follow my lead" EG2.png Aria Blaze "or my lead" EG2.png Adagio snarling at Aria "MY lead!" EG2.png Sonata giggles at Aria's expense EG2.png The Dazzlings enter the cafeteria EG2.png Sunset and friends looking at the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings walk through the cafeteria EG2.png Sonata strums Flash's guitar strings EG2.png|Hey, you're cute. The Dazzlings stand back to back EG2.png The Dazzlings' jewels start to shine EG2.png Adagio and the Dazzlings singing EG2.png Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk singing together EG2.png The Dazzlings give a thumbs down EG2.png|No tacos, no service! Aria and Sonata lifting up Adagio EG2.png Adagio Dazzle walking on cafeteria table EG2.png Adagio and Dazzlings about to sing chorus EG2.png Sonata Dusk shouting "battle!" EG2.png Sonata Dusk sings "let's have a battle!" EG2.png Sonata Dusk singing alone EG2.png Sonata and Aria sing together EG2.png The Dazzlings singing together EG2.png The Dazzlings sing to the students EG2.png The Dazzlings sowing discord EG2.png The Dazzlings sowing more discord EG2.png Dazzlings and students sing together EG2.png Adagio appearing to have six arms EG2.png Dazzlings sing on red background EG2.png Canterlot High students whipped into a frenzy EG2.png Sonata Dusk singing song's climax EG2.png Battle of the Bands song big finish EG2.png Canterlot High cafeteria clouded in green mist (new version) EG2.png Canterlot High cafeteria clouded in green mist EG2.png Storybook illustration of the sirens EG2.png Illustration of the sirens singing EG2.png Dazzlings as Sirens EG2.png Illustration of ponies fighting EG2.png Sirens feeding on ponies' negativity EG2.png Sirens spread discord across Equestria EG2.png Star Swirl banishes the sirens to another world EG2.png Storybook page about the sirens EG2.png Dazzlings appear behind Flash EG2.png Dazzlings enter the gymnasium EG2.png Dazzlings inside the gymnasium EG2.png Dazzlings watch the arguing students EG2.png Sonata "used too much grape juice" EG2.png|You say ''grape juice but the label says otherwise. Adagio "it's not the fruit punch, it's us" EG2.png Aria Blaze "the punch is awful too" EG2.png|"But the punch is awful too." Sonata "what do you know about good fruit punch?" EG2.png|"What do you know about good fruit punch?" Aria smacks Sonata's hand away EG2.png|''More'' than you! Sonata smacks Aria's face EG2.png|"Do not!" Aria smacks Sonata's hair EG2.png|"Do too!" Adagio "just the kickoff party, girls" EG2.png The Dazzlings looking sinister EG2.png The Dazzlings hears Twilight EG2.png The Dazzlings looking surprised EG2.png|Is that what I think it is? The Dazzlings confused EG2.png|Eh? Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Octavia, Photo Finish, and Dazzlings stare at the Rainbooms EG2.png Dazzlings and Crusaders stare at the Rainbooms EG2.png Adagio calls the Rainbooms "a little cocky" EG2.png Dazzlings absorbing students' negativity EG2.png Adagio looks at the Rainbooms curiously EG2.png Adagio and Aria looking at Sonata EG2.png Sonata shrugging EG2.png|I don't get it. Adagio shouting "magic!" EG2.png|Okay, don't hurt me! Dazzlings grinning at the Rainbooms EG2.png|Adagio's smile is... erm, dazzling? Students in the crowd cheering EG2.png The Dazzlings in the CHS student crowd EG2.png The Dazzlings accept the crowd's praise EG2.png|You're too kind everypony-I mean, everybody. Dazzlings Smiling at the Negativity EG2.png Dazzlings absorbing more negativity EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "you feel that, girls?" EG2.png Dazzlings laughing evilly EG2.png|The only time Sonata likes something that isn't food. Dazzlings laughing EG2.png Adagio motions for Aria and Sonata to silence EG2.png Adagio "lining up to give them a shove" EG2.png Adagio and Aria amused and Sonata swaying EG2.png|Sonata, you got a little something in your scrunchy. Adagio Dazzle "tears already?" EG2.png|That's a cute pose. Aria and Sonata laughing at Twilight EG2.png The Dazzlings hear the next band EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "better head back" EG2.png Dazzlings walk down the school hallway EG2.png Adagio stops Aria and Sonata EG2.png Sunset Shimmer confronts Dazzlings EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "why? because you didn't?" EG2.png Sonata Dusk "too bad!" EG2.png|"Too bad!" Sonata Dusk "So sad" EG2.png|"So sad!" Adagio Dazzle "If it's any consolation" EG2.png Adagio bumps into Sunset on purpose EG2.png Sonata bumps into Sunset on purpose EG2.png The Dazzlings waiting backstage EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "We want to save the good stuff" EG2.png The Dazzlings' pendants glowing backstage EG2.png Curtain opens on the Dazzlings EG2.png Dazzlings beginning Under Our Spell EG2.png The Dazzlings second "Oh whoa oh" EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "Now that you're" EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "under our" EG2.png Backstage view of the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings striking a pose EG2.png Aria and Sonata singing backup EG2.png Aria and Sonata scene transition EG2.png Sonata singing backup EG2.png Adagio with her hand beckoning to the camera EG2.png The Dazzlings bathed in the spotlight EG2.png|Hey! Can you guys see me in the background? Under Our Spell big finish EG2.png The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage (new version) EG2.png The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage EG2.png Adagio Dazzle maniacal laughter EG2.png Dazzlings grinning evilly in the audience EG2.png Dazzlings singing to the principals EG2.png Dazzlings join the Rainbooms and principals on stage EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "really looking forward to it" EG2.png Sonata Dusk being inadvertently manipulative EG2.png|The one time being a Captain Obvious comes in handy. Sonata Dusk "are held up for some reason" EG2.png Sonata and Adagio looking at the stage EG2.png Yet another Adagio evil grin EG2.png Adagio "Told you someone would give them a shove" EG2.png Sonata "She pulled a lever" EG2.png|"She didn't shove them, she pulled a lever!" Aria "Go back to sleep, Sonata" EG2.png|"Go back to sleep, Sonata." (Are you sure she isn't already?) The Dazzlings waiting EG2.png Trixie "Try to top that!" EG2.png Adagio "I don't know if we can!" EG2.png The Dazzlings laughing EG2.png Adagio stops the laughter EG2.png Dazzlings see green mist coming out EG2.png Dazzlings grinning evilly EG2.png Dazzlings strutting onto ampitheater stage EG2.png The Dazzlings begin vocalizing introduction EG2.png The Dazzlings absorbing the green mist while performing EG2.png The Dazzlings dancing to the right EG2.png The Dazzlings dancing to the left EG2.png Dazzlings wide shot EG2.png Dazzlings backstage shot ampitheater EG2.png The Dazzlings "Our time is now" EG2.png The Dazzlings "Your time is running out" EG2.png Rainbow steps in EG2.png The Dazzlings emitting red waves EG2.png Dazzlings with their hands up EG2.png The Dazzlings put their hands down EG2.png The wave of sound crashing down EG2.png The Dazzlings on stage EG2.png The Dazzlings pre-transformation EG2.png Red lights surround the Dazzlings EG2.png Sonata acquiring pony ears EG2.png The Dazzlings colored in black EG2.png The Dazzlings' black color breaks EG2.png The Dazzlings transformed EG2.png The Dazzlings "Nothing can stop us now!" EG2.png Dazzlings interrupted EG2.png Dazzlings interrupted by the Rainbooms' music EG2.png|Huh? Rainbooms on hill and Dazzlings on stage EG2.png The Dazzlings "All we want and more" EG2.png Adagio powering the other Dazzlings' pendants EG2.png The Dazzlings shining bright EG2.png The Dazzlings' siren forms EG2.png Dazzling sirens flying EG2.png The Dazzlings with red eyes EG2.png Siren Aria and Sonata flying above the Rainbooms EG2.png The Rainbooms see the Dazzling sirens flying around EG2.png Dazzling sirens about to strike the Rainbooms EG2.png Dazzling sirens get hit by waves EG2.png Siren Sonata gets hit by wave of butterflies EG2.png Dazzling sirens attack with their voices EG2.png Dazzlings continue attacking with their voices EG2.png Dazzling sirens continue attacking EG2.png The Dazzlings evil grins EG2.png|Totally rocking that glowing-red-eyes look Sunset pointing at the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings get angry EG2.png The Dazzlings' siren forms about to attack EG2.png The Dazzlings' siren forms about to strike the Rainbooms EG2.png The Rainbooms send a shockwave EG2.png Shockwave heading towards the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings affected by shockwave EG2.png|That hurt! The Dazzling losing control of the Audience EG2.png The Dazzlings about to get defeated EG2.png|That awkward moment when you know you're about to lose Rainboom alicorn EG2.png Rainbooms alicorn shooting laser beam onto the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings' siren forms break into pieces EG2.png The Dazzlings being defeated EG2.png|Sonata screaming The Dazzlings' pendants break into pieces EG2.png The Dazzlings on stage defeated EG2.png The Dazzlings with their pendants broken EG2.png Adagio sees her pendant broken EG2.png The Dazzlings nervous EG2.png The Dazzlings singing badly EG2.png The Dazzlings realize that they can't sing well EG2.png|Whatever happened to our beautiful voices? The Dazzlings being booed at by the audience EG2.png Foods thrown at the Dazzlings EG2.png|Eek! They're throwing food at us! The Dazzlings running away EG2.png|Reduced to harmless teenage girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Placards showing miscolored Sirens EG3.png|Siren Sonata on a placard Season seven Shadow Play - Part 2 Sirens flying over Stygian's village S7E26.png Adagio, Aria, and Sonata under a cloudy sky S7E26.png Adagio, Aria, and Sonata sing their siren song S7E26.png Sirens collecting negative energy from the village S7E26.png Stygian on the outskirts of the hypnotized village S7E26.png Sirens singing and collecting negative energy S7E26.png Flash Magnus flying around the Sirens S7E26.png Flash Magnus flying around Aria Blaze S7E26.png Aria Blaze blasting magic at Flash Magnus S7E26.png Aria Blaze blasting magic at hurled boulders S7E26.png Adagio, Aria, and Sonata go on the offensive S7E26.png Pillars attack the Sirens and protect villagers S7E26.png Somnambula flying circles around the Sirens S7E26.png Somnambula goads the Sirens into chasing her S7E26.png Star Swirl watches the Sirens chase Somnambula S7E26.png Somnambula lures the Sirens toward the portal S7E26.png Somnambula tricks Sirens into flying through the portal S7E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 2) Find the Magic Adagio appearing to have three arms EGDS48.png Aria, Adagio, and Sonata on stage EGDS48.png The Dazzlings "did we lose the magic?" EGDS48.png The Dazzlings singing on stage EGDS48.png Sonata Dusk singing passionately EGDS48.png The Dazzlings in the neon garden EGDS48.png Aria and Sonata "gotta break away" EGDS48.png Aria and Sonata "find a great escape" EGDS48.png|So, Sonata still loves tacos? Adagio Dazzle wanders the neon garden EGDS48.png Sonata Dusk wanders the neon garden EGDS48.png Dazzlings singing in the neon garden EGDS48.png Aria and Sonata inside the green fog EGDS48.png Dazzlings sing to an emotionless crowd EGDS48.png Sonata Dusk smiling in the neon garden EGDS48.png Dazzlings lying in the neon garden EGDS48.png Sonata Dusk singing in the garden EGDS48.png Aria and Sonata smiling back-to-back EGDS48.png Dazzlings appear behind the audience EGDS48.png Dazzlings walking with jewels in hand EGDS48.png Aria and Sonata giving the crowd life EGDS48.png Adagio Dazzle giving the crowd life EGDS48.png Dazzlings filling the crowd with color EGDS48.png The Dazzlings return to the stage EGDS48.png Dazzlings sing to a cheering crowd EGDS48.png The Dazzlings concluding their song EGDS48.png Adagio wide-eyed with jewel in hand EGDS48.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Sonata Dusk sings into microphone EGSBP.png The Dazzlings singing on stage EGSBP.png Dazzlings giving a concert at Starswirled EGSBP.png Sunset watching the Dazzlings perform EGSBP.png Adagio "that song's called Find the Magic" EGSBP.png Adagio Dazzle dropping the mic EGSBP.png Adagio and Sonata leaving the stage EGSBP.png The Dazzlings going backstage EGSBP.png Snips and Snails try to go backstage EGSBP.png Snips and Snails run away in tears EGSBP.png The Dazzlings' concert concludes again EGSBP.png Festival teens cheer for the Dazzlings again EGSBP.png Sonata Dusk coming out of the van EGSBP.png Sonata "that was our best show yet!" EGSBP.png Aria Blaze "the loop is really working" EGSBP.png Adagio Dazzle "of course it's working" EGSBP.png The Dazzlings with wicked smiles EGSBP.png The Dazzlings walk toward the festival EGSBP.png The Dazzlings entering the festival EGSBP.png Adagio Dazzle remembers something EGSBP.png Adagio "did one of you remember" EGSBP.png Aria Blaze "it's not my job" EGSBP.png Aria Blaze blaming Sonata Dusk EGSBP.png Sonata "how was I supposed to know" EGSBP.png Sonata Dusk "tacos in the toaster" EGSBP.png Adagio "you two are so annoying" EGSBP.png Dazzlings catch Sunset in their van EGSBP.png Adagio Dazzle "don't even think about" EGSBP.png Adagio "what are you doing on our bus?" EGSBP.png Adagio not sure what Sunset is talking about EGSBP.png Adagio Dazzle "we looped a vocal track" EGSBP.png The Dazzlings laughing at Sunset Shimmer EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer grabs Adagio's wrist EGSBP.png Sonata "magic of vocal processing" EGSBP.png Adagio Dazzle "which I don't!" EGSBP.png Sonata "you should try it sometime" EGSBP.png The Dazzlings laugh at Sunset again EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer yelling "I can't" EGSBP.png Aria Blaze "poor Sunset Shimmer" EGSBP.png Dazzlings surprised by Sunset's outburst EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie appears behind the Dazzlings EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie holding a plate of churros EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie shoves churros into her hair EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie starting to tear up EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie starting to cry EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie runs off in tears EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "I didn't mean it!" EGSBP.png Adagio "the one who needs to change" EGSBP.png IDW comics FIENDship is Magic issue 3 cover A.jpg FIENDship is Magic Sirens IDW teaser.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 3 credits page.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 3 page 1.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 3 page 2.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 3 page 3.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 3 page 4.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 3 page 5.jpg Legends of Magic issue 7 cover A.jpg Legends of Magic issue 7 cover A textless.jpg Legends of Magic issue 7 credits page.jpg Legends of Magic issue 12 cover B.jpg Legends of Magic issue 12 cover B textless.jpg Legends of Magic issue 12 credits page.jpg Other FIENDship is Magic trade paperback cover.jpg FIENDship is Magic trade paperback SDCC cover.jpg Merchandise Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks dolls.png Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze Rainbow Rocks packaging.jpg Rainbow Rocks Panorama Sticker Storybook sticker sheet.jpg Sonata Dusk, Siren's Call card MLP CCG.jpg Miscellaneous Sonata Dusk Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png